Paul and Gail The Daniels Corporation Takeover
by PastNeighbours
Summary: A different version of the Daniels Corporation takeover from the point when Paul tells Gail he doesn't think they should go back on the IVF programme.


Gail Robinson walked back into number 22, inside everything seemed quiet, Paul was either working in the back garden or he had gone back to the office. Looking around her she sighed, she loved Paul desperately but she no longer knew him, he was obsessed with the Daniels Corporation just as Jeremy had been about Number 13. She always felt that the difference between Jeremy and Paul was that Paul always made her feel as though she was the most important thing in his life, but now things had changed. Walking over to the sofa she sat down, the tears beginning to fall, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now, everything was falling apart, ever since he had come back from America there was a distance them and she hated it, closing her eyes she made up her mind what she needed to do, getting up she went upstairs to pack, she couldn't stay another night.

Paul Robinson sat alone in the office, trying to concentrate on work he found he was failing miserably, after his argument with Gail and she stormed out the house he had come to the office hoping that work would help get his mind off their argument. There was a distance between him and Gail that he hated, why couldn't she understand that nothing had changed, he loved her more than anything in the world but this deal was a once in a lifetime chance for him, for both of them. They had worked so hard building up the Australian side of the Daniels Corporations and he was damned if he'd let Derek Morris get his hands on it. Looking at his watch he decided it was time to go home, hopefully Gail had calmed down, it wasn't like he was asking her to forget the IVF permanently just until they were more settled with the business, they were young they had enough time to think about children.

Gail heard the front door open as she walked down the stairs with her suitcase, Paul looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Paul I'm getting out of here" she said

"You're leaving me, can't we sit down and talk about this" Paul said

Gail shook her head "There's nothing to talk about…you've made your position clear, the most important thing to you is this business deal nothing else matters" she said

"That's not true…I love you all I'm asking is that we postpone the IVF until the business is sorted…we've got plenty of time for children" Paul said

"You know what…the difference between you and Jeremy was that you always made me feel like I was the most important person in your life…but now it's all about the business" Gail said "We can't afford to buy the business…we'll sacrifice everything that used to be important to us…family…I'm sorry I'm not that ruthless and I can't stay with you…I don't know you anymore"

"Let's be honest the IVF hasn't been that successful…why throw money away on an impossible dream…we both know the chances of it working are not that great" Paul said

"It didn't worry you in the beginning but then again you have a child so why bother even trying for another one" Gail said

"That's not fair" Paul said

"I think it is" Gail replied "You have no idea how it feels to not be able to have a child and then find out it may be possible, then have the one person you love most in this world take that from you…"

"Please don't go" Paul said

Gail opened the door and picking up her suitcase she walked out "Bye Paul…I just hope this deal is worth it"

Paul stood by the door, watching as Gail put her suitcase in the boot. As she opened the car door, their eyes met, he wanted to go to her, plead with her to talk this through but he couldn't, he knew it would do no good. Standing by the door he watched as she drove away, tears forming in his eyes, when he could no longer see her, he closed the door, punching the wall he fought the tears but couldn't. Going over to the fridge, he opened the door, taking out a beer he then slammed the door shut.

The tears streamed down8_ail's face as she drove, the hardest thing she had ever done was walk out on Paul, she loved him so much but she couldn't live with what he had become. Finally reaching Lassiters she drove to the carpark. Stopping the car she sighed and got out, getting the suitcase out of the boot she walked into reception hoping that she could book the managers suite.

Paul walked into Number 26 "Anyone home?" he called

"In here" Helen replied

Paul walked into the sitting room and sat down opposite her; Helen looked at the scowl on his face and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Helen asked

Paul stood up and walked across the room, sighing he turned to face Helen.

"Gail's left me" he said looking down at the ground

"Oh Paul" Helen sighed "I know she was really upset when she came around earlier, you hurt her by saying that you didn't want to go back on the IVF programme"

"But it was only temporary" Paul said "As soon as our finances are better we can go back on it"

"Gail didn't see it like that" Helen replied "She saw you putting business before her"

"That's not true, I love her so much" Paul said

"But you love the Daniels Corporation more" Helen said

Paul looked at her and shook his head "No I don't, but I can't let Derek Morris get his hands on the business, I've worked…we've worked so hard building the business up" he said, quietly he continued "But Gail is right we can't afford to buy the company, it would mean putting ourselves in debt and sacrificing what's important to us"

"Paul is the company worth all the pain and stress. Is it really worth losing the one person who loves you most?" Helen said

Paul puts his head in his hand "No" he murmurs "But if I back out of the deal now, Derek Morris will get everything"

Helen sighs "So the company is more important than Gail" she remarks

Paul sighs in frustration "No she's more important" he said

Paul sat in silence for a moment trying to gather his thoughts; Helen walked over to him and placed her arm around him.

"Darling, I think you should back out of this deal, it's going to put too much pressure on you and your risk losing too much…there will be other opportunities…but at the end of the day the decision is yours" Helen said "Paul how did you feel when Gail left you the first time…when your marriage was just a business deal"

Paul looked at her "I couldn't sleep, think or eat…I couldn't tell her how I felt because I was so scared of rejection" he said

"How are you going to manage the company if Gail leaves?" Helen asked

"I guess Jane and I could manage" Paul replied

"Is that really what you want Paul?" Helen asked

Paul sighed heavily "No of course not, I want my wife back and I want things the way they used to be before I left for America. I love Gail and I want her back"

"Well you know what you have to do" Helen said

"Yes but how do I convince her that I love her after everything I said"

"Just think about the things you said and did that hurt her and apologise…but it has to be a sincere apology" Helen said

"I know…thanks Gran" Paul said standing up "I better go home and phone Rosemary and ask for a meeting at home tonight"

"Okay...I know she's coming here tonight for a meal so maybe she can talk to you beforehand" Helen said "Do you want to join us for dinner"

"No thanks Gran…I'm not really in the mood for a family dinner" Paul replied

Gail sat alone in the Managers Suite of Lassiters, trying to come to terms with the end of her marriage, she still loved Paul but she didn't like what he had become. Tears began to fall as she thought back to the first night she had spent in this hotel room with Paul, after they had agreed to end the Marriage of Convenience, he had made her feel so special and so safe, now she wondered if his feeling for her had been a lie, the most important thing to him was the business. Looking around the room she decided she needed to get out, so picking up her bag she left the room hoping that Gloria would be at the Waterhole.

Meanwhile Paul sat at Number 22 waiting for Rosemary; part of him hated losing the deal but the price was too high and he wasn't prepared to risk his marriage. As he glanced around he wondered what Gail was doing now, whether she was feeling as miserable as him or whether she was determined to forget about their relationship and move on. He knew she had a stubborn streak in her and that once she made up her mind there was nothing anyone could do to change it, he just hoped that he could make her see how much he loved her, their relationship couldn't be over. He sighed as he heard the doorbell ring, part of him hoped it was Gail but she had a key.

"Hi Rosemary" he said as he opened the door.

"Hello Paul" stepping inside Rosemary turned to him "Okay what's this about, it seemed quite urgent on the phone"

"Can I get you a coffee first?" Paul asked as he moved into the kitchen.

"Not for me thanks" Rosemary replied "I'm having dinner next door"

Okay" Paul said "Look Rosemary, I'll keep this brief, I thought long and hard and I've decided that I want out of the business deal…I don't want to buy the Daniels Corporation"

"Why…we've worked out a way for you to do it…sure it might be tough for a couple of years but you'll cope" Rosemary said.

Paul shook his head "The cost is too high..there's too many risks"

"But you knew that when we went into this, you know that if you risk nothing, you gain nothing" Rosemary said

Paul closed his eyes, he said the very same thing to Gail once "There are some things that I'm not prepared to risk" he said

"How do you feel about Derek Morris taking over?" Rosemary said, half hoping that the mention of the man's name would cause Paul to rethink.

Paul shrugged his shoulders "If you want to sell to him then there's nothing I can do about it however I'll resign before he takes over. Just let me know when the deal has been done"

Rosemary frowned "Are you really sure about this?" she asked

Paul sighed "Yes, some things are more important than business" he said

"Okay…if that's your final answer"

"Absolutely" Paul said

Rosemary sighed "Fine" she said "Just hope you know what you're doing" looking at her watch she remarked she better make a move next door as they'd be waiting for her, Paul showed her out then went and sat at the kitchen table. His next step was to talk to Gail but he knew that he needed to let her cool down.

Gail walked into the Waterhole and saw Gloria serving behind the bar.

Gloria smiled "Hi…we don't usually see you around here" she said, seeing the look on Gail's face she frowned "What's wrong?"

Gail rolled her eyes "Everything…where do you want me to start" she said

"Go and sit down and I'll bring you a drink over, it's quiet in here at the moment so Ron won't mind managing the bar" Gloria said

"Okay" Gail sighed

Five minutes later Gloria set the drinks on the table and sat down opposite Gail. Gail picked up the glass, lost in thought. Gloria looked at her wondering what was going on.

"Are you going to sit there staring into the glass all night or are you going to tell me what's wrong"

Gail looked at her "I've left Paul" she said "I can't stand being with him anymore, ever since he came back from America he's changed, he obsessed with buying the business…he doesn't care about me…about us"

Gloria looked at her and shook her head "You know that's not true…he loves you come on you two were made for each other" she said

"He wants to stop the IVF programme, says it's too expensive and we can't afford it beside it hasn't been that successful so far." Gail said "I can't believe he's prepared to sacrifice our own family for the sake of a business deal…but then I shouldn't really be surprised"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to stop the programme permanently" Gloria said

"It doesn't matter now, it's over" Gail said sadly

"You don't mean that" Gloria said

"Yes I do" Gail said "I always knew Paul was ambitious but he was always close to his family, I thought family mean't everything to him, when we found out about the IVF it was the most important thing in our lives, now the business side is more important to him and he doesn't care what he does to get what he wants"

Rosemary and Helen sat in the living room of number 26 drinking coffee while Jim and Beverley washed the dishes.

"What's going on with Paul mum? Rosemary asked "He's backed out of buying the Daniels Corporation"

Helen sat quietly for a moment gathering her thoughts "I think he feels it will cost him too much" she said

"But when he was in America we sorted the deal and the finances so that he could buy it and now that HomeJames isn't in the package there shouldn't be a problem" Rosemary said

Helen hesitated and sighed "It's not really my place to say but this hasn't got anything to do with finances, more to do with his marriage" she said

Rosemary looked at her confused "But they're both ambitious" she said

"This deal has put tremendous pressure on their relationship and it's close to breaking, Paul's finally come to realise that he can't have both and Gail is more important to him" Helen said "Look Rosemary I'll be honest with you, Gail is the best thing that has happened and I don't want to see them break up….Paul is doing what's right for him"

"It's a shame I would have liked to keep the company in the family" Rosemary said "That's why I offered him the deal in the first place"

"Rosemary do you really have to sell the Australian end of the company…can't you hold onto it for a while longer." Helen said "Do you really need to cut ties with Australia so badly"

"I don't know…it just seemed the right time to sell" Rosemary replied

"Can't you keep hold of it for just a bit longer, let Paul and Gail continue to build the company up and have the family they so desperately want without the pressures of buying the business" Helen asked

Rosemary sighed "I'll give it some thought"

Later that evening, Paul walked into the Waterhole, Gloria was back behind the bar and Gail was sat chatting to her. Paul walked up to them said Hello then ordered a beer. Gail couldn't meet his eyes, she didn't want a conversation with him as she knew it would only end in argument and the Waterhole was not the place. Thanking Gloria, Paul walked over to a table and sat down. Gail shook her head slightly and picked up her drink.

"You two look so miserable" Gloria said "Why don't you talk to him, try and sort this out"

"No" Gail whispered "There's nothing to talk about unless it's divorce proceedings"

"You don't mean that" Gloria whispered

Gail sighed "No" she whispered "But I can't see a way forward for us"

After an hour Paul got up and put his glass on the bar, saying goodnight to Gail and Gloria he walked out. Gail watched him go slightly puzzle that he hadn't even made an attempt to speak to her, but then why should that surprise her.

The following day Paul was alone in the office, Gail hadn't come into work and Jane was busy setting up the conference room. Looking across at Gail's desk he realised how much he missed her presence. Last night in the Waterhole he had desperately wanted to talk to her but he could tell by the look on his face that she was in no mood. Sighing in wondered if they could get passed this disagreement, but there was one thing he knew he had to do, picking up the phone he dialled the number for the IVF clinic…the sooner he put them back on the programme the better.

Gail sat alone in the coffee shop, Jane had popped in earlier for a coffee and informed her that Paul was in a foul mood and it looked like he hadn't slept all night. Staring down at her coffee Gail knew that she had done the same thing, she hated being away from Paul but this was one time she was not going to back down. She was deep in thought when she heard the coffee shop door shut, looking up to her horror she saw Paul, he was the last person she wanted to talk to, just as she saw him walking towards her table she got up to move, Paul gently reached for her arm as she walked past him.

"Let go off me Paul" she whispered, not looking into his eyes

"Stay and have a coffee with me" He replied

Gail sighed "I'm busy beside I don't see the point" she said looking at the ground.

"Please" Paul said

Gail rolled her eyes "Okay…but there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind…I'm not coming back home"

They returned to the table and Paul ordered two coffees.

Paul sat down opposite her.

"We need to talk" he said

Gail shook her head looking into the coffee cup "There's nothing to talk about….these days all we do is argue and I'm tired of it…you want to buy the Corporation…fine go ahead I'm not stopping you" she says

Paul realises that the coffee shop isn't the place to discuss his plans "Have dinner with me tonight" he says

"No….I'm sorry I'm tired" Gail said

"Please…there are things we need to discuss and now is not the time" Paul said "Just hear me out please"

Gail rolled her eyes "Okay" she sighed "But I can't guarantee it will change anything"

"Good I'll pick you up at 7.30pm" he said

"Fine" Gail replied

After leaving the coffee shop, Paul returned to the office while Gail went back to her hotel room. She wasn't looking forward to the evening, she didn't want another confrontation with Paul, she loved him and she wanted things to go back to the way they were but it wasn't possible not with him being intent on buying the Daniels Corporation, there was more to life than business but the problem was she wasn't sure she could walk away from Paul and end their marriage.

That evening Paul picked Gail up at the Waterhole, she was pleasantly surprised that he was on time but that didn't mean anything.

"Hi" She said "Where are we going and please don't say Lassiters"

Paul looked slightly disappointed, Gail rolled her eyes

"Okay Lassiters is fine…I should have guessed it would have been there" Gail said

Paul laughed "Gotcha…even I need a break from this place at times, I've booked a table at the Italian as you like it so much" he said

Gail looked at him in surprise, slightly impressed that he remembered her favourite restaurant but realised that it didn't mean anything. Once they reached the restaurant the waiter guided them to a table set up with champagne and red roses on the table, Paul picked a rose from out of the vase and handed it to her. Gail took the rose but shook her head.

"Paul this doesn't change anything!" she said sadly

"I didn't expect it to" Paul replied "But I wanted us to have a nice meal and we really do need to talk"

Gail hesitated hoping that Paul wasn't going to spend the entire evening trying to talk her into accepting the Daniel Corporation deal because it wasn't going to work. After ordering Gail looked at him.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked, reaching for her wine glass

Paul looked at her "I want to talk about us and what's happening" he said "I love you and nothing is more important to me than you"

Gail raised her eyebrows and sighed "That is all except Lassiters" she said sadly

"I think you still love me?" he said "Gail I don't want to throw what we have away!"

"What we had" She corrected him sharply

Paul sighed "Tell me you don't love me" he said

Gail looked down fidgeting with her wine glass.

"Well?" Paul said

Gail sighed "I guess I can't" she said

"Gail, I'm really sorry about everything that happened these past few months, I can't believe I treated the woman I love so much so badly, and nothing is more important to me than you not even Lassiters"

Gail looked at him "Paul if we weren't putting ourselves in so much debt, I'd be right behind you but…I'm sorry I can't"

"I know and you're right" he said "I missed you so much when I was away, couldn't wait to get home to you and I don't like us being apart now"

She looked at him "I don't like us being apart either" she admitted "But we're pulling in different directions." She said

"No we're not" Paul said quietly, looking down at his wineglass he continued quietly "The deal's off…"

"Why?" she asked

"Because at the end of the day you were right, we can't afford it and we'd be sacrificing too much and I'm not prepared to do that" he replied

Gail closed her eyes "No Paul…if you back out of this deal and Derek Morris takes over the Corporation…you'll hate me for the rest of our lives…I don't want that" she said

Paul takes her hand in his, unconsciously playing with the wedding ring on her finger "No I won't, as long as I have you I can face losing Lassiters" he replied, looking down he thought for a moment, then looked up into her eyes "Listen you taught me how to trust again, how to break down all the barriers I had put up around myself to protect me from getting hurt…you gave up a promotion in New York to stay with me. I could never hate you…I love you"

Gail smiled weakly "What about the IVF? She asked

"We're back on the programme" he said

"But I had to phone and say we couldn't do it for the next month and I had to advise them that we might be coming off the programme" she said sadly

Paul frowned, realising how upset she had been about the IVF "I phoned them back and put us back on the programme, told them it was a misunderstanding but I think we do need to put it off for this month…we've been under so much stress that we need to relax before we start over again. You know how stress affects the outcome" he said

Gail smiled, playing with the fingers of his hand she asked "What will you do for a job?"

"Haven't really thought about it to be honest" he replied "But something will turn up, but the most important thing is that I want us back together, we've been arguing too much lately and I hate it", taking her hand he kissed it.

"I hate the arguing too" she replied

"Come home" he said

Gail shook her head "I don't know….you've hurt me so much with some of the things you said especially about the IVF" she said

"I know and I'm really sorry" He replied "But I promise I'll make it up to you"

"I wish I could be sure of that, I've already been through one bad marriage I don't want to go through another one" she said, removing her hand from his.

"Does the mean that you're willing to give us another go?" he asked

"On one condition, that you promise never to put business before our relationship again" she said

"I promise" He replied, looking in her eyes, he took back her hand.

She smiled, looking down at his hand "Hmm it's funny but you've never worn a wedding ring during our marriage"

Paul frowned "I've never really thought about it to be honest, I never wore one when I was married to Terri and then when we got married it wasn't really real so I never got one. At the end of the day it's just a ring" he replied

"Just as long as you remember that you're a married man" she said

Paul laughed "Does that mean I'm still married"

"What do you think" she said

"So you'll come home" he asked

"Tomorrow" she said

Paul looked slightly disappointed, not really wanting to spend another night away from her but understanding that he had to give her time. After paying the bill, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand to Paul's car, as he opened the door for her Gail kissed him, sensing that he was wondering whether she would come home. They drove back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, each reflecting on the evening's conversation, Gail kissed him as she got out the car, Paul wanted to stop her but knew that once she made up her mind about something he wouldn't change it. Closing the door, Gail watched as Paul drove away, wondering whether she should have gone home with him, walking into the hotel she took the lift up to her suite, opening the door she sighed at the silence that greeted her. There was something about hotel rooms that she hated. Walking to the kettle in the bedroom she decided to make herself a drink, knowing she was in for yet another sleepless night. Once she had made the drink she walked over to the bed and sat down, her thoughts turned to Paul, wondering what he was thinking. Closing her eyes she considered his action of turning down the Daniels Corporation and how it must have upset him to do that especially with Rosemary set to sell it to Derek Morris, but he did it for her, for them…she loved him even more than she thought she did…he knew how much buying the Corporation worried her and at the end of the day he considered her feelings, right now she knew where she wanted to be. Getting up she decided to pack the suitcase she brought so that she could leave for Ramsay Street first thing in the morning.

Paul woke early that morning, another restless night and sleep had almost eluded him, although he managed a few hours. He wondered how Gail was feeling; she had been on her mind all night, wishing that she had been there with him instead of in the manager's suite of Lassiters. He loved her so much and knew that he would never regret choosing to lose the Daniels Corporation than her, he missed her so much. Walking over to the kitchen he put the kettle on and decided to make some breakfast, as he was filling the coffee pot he thought he heard the front door open, walking out of the kitchen area he smiled when he saw Gail standing in the living room, with her suitcase, a huge grin crept across his face. Gail's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"I couldn't wait" she said

Paul walked over to her, putting his arms around her, he hugged her tightly "I've missed you so much…don't ever leave me again" he said

"I've missed you too" she said, as she kissed him tenderly.

When they broke away Paul looked into her eyes "I'm sorry" he said "About everything"

"I know" she said

"Hey I was just in the middle of making breakfast, have you eaten?" Paul asked

Gail shook her head, taking her hand Paul led them into the kitchen. Gail stood by the side as she watched Paul prepare breakfast.

"Since when did you become domesticated" she laughed

"That's not fair, I can cook…you're just better at it than me" he replied

"Paul are you really okay about losing the Daniels Corporation?" Gail asked

Paul pulled her into a hug "Of course I am, as long as I have you" he said

"Always" Gail smiled "No regrets"

"None" Paul replied "What do you want to do today?"

"Not really thought about it" she replied "But don't you have to go into the office"

Paul shook his head "Nope I'm planning on spending the day with the woman I love besides it's our anniversary" he said looking at her "You've forgotten"

Gail shook her head "No I haven't…how could I, but we haven't had much to celebrate and I thought you'd forget anyway"

Paul laughed "Well we've got something to celebrate now" he said

After finishing breakfast, they decided to go into town to do some shopping. Seeing a jewellery shop, Gail stood glancing at the displays in the window. Paul put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Okay what do you want me to buy for you?" he asked

"I wasn't thinking about me" she laughed as she pointed out the wedding rings. Paul laughed

"Darling I don't need a wedding ring for me to remember that I'm married" he said

"I know but indulge me" she smiled

"Okay" he said as they walked hand in hand inside the shop, after twenty minutes inside the shop, they both agreed on a similar designed to what Gail had. After the purchase Paul(oissed her and said

"Happy now"

Gail laughed "Yes"

"Right it's my turn then" he said as he took her hand. Taking her over to a display of eternity rings "Which one do you like?"

Gail smiled "You don't need to?"

"It's our anniversary…remember" he said, leaning close up to her he whispered into her ear "Besides, I never did buy you an engagement ring, just gave you a blank cheque"

Gail giggled "Yes that was very romantic…considering what I could have brought with the cheque"

"So choose one" Paul said

They both agreed on one that they both liked, walking out of the shop, Paul placed his arm around Gail while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So where to now?" he asked

"I don't mind…how about lunch at the coffee shop then we can go home" she replied

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Paul said

On arriving at the coffee shop, Gail found a seat while Paul ordered at the counter, sitting down opposite Gail he remarked that their food wouldn't be too long. Taking her hand he smiled.

"So now that you've spent all my money Mrs Robinson, how are you feeling?" he asked

Gail smiled "Our money…remember" she laughed "For the first time in a while, I feel happy…Paul I love you so much, I don't want us to fight anymore"

"Darling I love you too…I hate fighting with you" he replied

Rosemary walked into the coffee shop, seeing Paul and Gail sitting at one of the tables, she thought about what Helen had said, there was no real reason for her to sell the Australian side of the business and she didn't really want to sell it to Derek Morris, knowing the problems he caused last time.

"Hello you two" she said as she walked over to their table

"Hello" they both said in unison, Rosemary looked at their entwined hands and realised Helen was right….Paul would lose too much if he brought the Corporation of her.

"Paul I was wondering if you could come into the office after lunch, I have a proposal to put to you" Rosemary said

Paul shook his head "I'm sorry Rosemary, but there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind" he said

"I promise you it won't take long and you might be interested in what I have to say" she said

Paul and Gail looked at each other, a little intrigued "What do you think?" Paul asked

Gail shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…I guess it can't hurt" she smiled

"Okay" Paul said reluctantly, squeezing Gail's hand, wanting to reassure he that he wasn't prepared to go back on his words and agree to buying the Corporation. Rosemary then ordered a takeaway coffee and went back to the office.

"Wonder what that is about." Gail said

Paul sighed "Don't know but I promise I'm not going back on my word" he said

"I know" Gail smiled

After lunch, they walked hand in hand to the office, Jane was at lunch and Rosemary was sat at her desk, greeting the couple she invited them to sit down.

"What's this about?" Paul asked, anxious to leave, Gail looked at him and squeezed his hand.

Rosemary looked at the couple, noticing the united front that they were displaying.

"I was hoping you reconsider your options" Rosemary said

Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head "No" he said, Gail was surprised at the forcefulness in his voice and looked at him.

"Okay fine…well consider this. I don't feel the right thing for this company is to sell it to Derek Morris, I mean let's be honest he'd have the whole complex closed within the year" Rosemary said "So I want you to think about this…what if I hold on to the company for another 5 to 10 years, but hand over the running of the Australian end to you completely although just for legality anything official will have to pass through me first. Then after that period you can reconsider whether you want to purchase the company from me."

"It's quite an offer…but I need to discuss it with Gail first" he said

Gail looked at him and smiled.

"Fair enough" Rosemary said "I'm going to be out of town for the next few days so think about it and let me know you're decision when I come back"

"Okay" Paul said "We'll think about it and let you know"

Later that day, Paul took Gail out for a meal to celebrate their anniversary, As they sat eating Gail decided to approach the subject of Rosemary's offer as Paul had avoided the subject since they left the office.

"So what do you think?" Gail said

Paul looked at her and grinned "I think I want to get you alone" he said raising his eyebrows

Gail took his hand and smiled "Later" she said "But what do you think of Rosemary's deal"

"You really do know how to spoil a romantic evening" Paul laughed

"I'm just curious..it is a good offer" she said

Paul sighed "I know…but I don't want the business to consume us like it has been doing, especially if the IVF works…I want to have time to spend with you and our family plus I don't want you working so hard" he said

"It doesn't have to be that way, we can make a rule that the weekends are for us, ask Rosemary to consider whether we can employ more staff for the office. We should also get a structural report on the hotel too" Gail said

"I didn't think of that but you're right" Paul said "What do you really think?"

"Well it's a good deal and who knows by the time Rosemary wants us to buy it we might have achieved the things we wanted and be in a better position. Another thought I did have is that if she sells it to Derek Morris, let's be honest a lot of the staff will lose their jobs, some of them are not just our employees but our friends" Gail said

Paul looked at her, he loved her so much "Darling we have to do what's right for us, we can't let friendship come into this" he said

"I know" Gail said "It's just a thought"

Paul sighed "You are more important than the business, I want things the way they were when we came back from New Zealand….we were so happy" he said

"I agree" Gail replied "And we can have that…"

Paul thought for a minute "In fact I think we're both earned a holiday, how about a second honeymoon in New Zealand" he said

Gail laughed "I can't think of anything better" she said

"And then when we get back...we can start the IVF programme and hopefully we'll be stress free and it will work" Paul said

Gail smiled "Sounds good to me" she said "So what about Rosemary?"

Paul took her hand "Okay if you're sure about it, and I mean 100% sure then we'll do it but I don't want you doing this just because you think I want it, because believe me I want you more"

Gail smiled "I know and I'm happy to go along with her proposal" she said

Paul looked at her, taking her hand he kissed it "I love you so much" he said "I don't deserve you"

"Yeah well you're stuck with me" she laughed "So we'll tell Rosemary we agree to her deal"

"Okay" Paul said "But right now how about we finish this meal and go home, I just want to spend some time alone with you"

"Fine by me" Gail said

A few days later Paul and Gail walked into the office to see Rosemary. She invited them to sit down and made some coffee.

"So what's your decision?" Rosemary said

Paul looked at Gail, "We'd like to accept the deal but we have a few things we need to say" he said

"Go ahead" Rosemary said

Paul sighed "Well this side of the Corporation has grown so much that Gail and I are worked off our feet, we want some more office staff to help with the day to day running of the place. We want to spend time together away from this place, especially when we have children" he said

"That's fair enough…I don't have a problem with that…in fact you two are due a holiday" Rosemary replied.

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask you…I want to take Gail away for a couple of weeks before we restart the IVF programme. We've both been so stressed out that we need some relaxation" Paul said

"That's not a problem" Rosemary laughed "You can have the next three weeks off"

Paul looked surprised "We can?"

"Yes" Rosemary said "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes" the couple said in unison.

"What changed your mind?" Paul said "You were determined to sell the business"

Rosemary sighed "Mum made me see things differently…that I didn't need to sell right now that I could let you two run it but still remain in control and that maybe offer you the chance to buy it in 10 years time" Rosemary said "Besides I think she would never speak to me again if I caused you two to break up over the takeover"

"I wasn't prepared to let that happen" Paul said "At the end of the day, Gail comes first" Paul said

Rosemary laughed "So I see" she said "Okay so take the next few weeks off…have a holiday and spend some time together"

"Thanks" Gail said, as Paul stood up.

On leaving the office Gail turned to Paul and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Do I need a reason…I just love you and the fact that you put me before the takeover" she said

"I should have thought about it in the beginning. I thought you'd be in agreement with me and I didn't see it from your point of view. Of course you were right…Gail I love you so much and I want us to be no the same side…not fighting" he said "Without you life has no meaning; I never realised how empty my life was before you walked into it"

Gail smiled "I'm not going anywhere" she said "Except with you"

"So where to now?" Paul asked "Do you want us to book a holiday today?"

Gail smiled "Let's do that tomorrow, right now I just want to be alone with you. Let's go home" she said


End file.
